


Legendary

by OrdinaryunOrdinary



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Powers, EMBER basically took over the world, Multi, Swordfighting, but that will get discussed, the characters get to fix it, they have swords!, which kind of have abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryunOrdinary/pseuds/OrdinaryunOrdinary
Summary: What if there were no abilities? What if the world had been thrown into chaos?
Relationships: Arlo/Rei (unOrdinary), Blyke & Kuyo (unOrdinary), Blyke/Isen (unOrdinary), Blyke/Remi (unOrdinary), John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary), Not a ship - Relationship, Rei & Kuyo (unOrdinary), again sort of - Relationship, just kind of there - Relationship, kind of - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Beginning-Awaken

There was fire. Screams filling the air as debris rained down upon them. There was nothing anyone could do about it. They had been thrown aside to make way for the rise of EMBER. So the boy lay, covered in ash, clothes and likely body burning away to become one of the embers that littered the sky. Distantly, he felt someone call out to him. Someone lean over him and beg him to move his body. Someone shook him, calling him foul names and demanding that he rise this instant. The sky was so red, when had it become so red? Was it the fire, or was it the blood raining down on him. Fire and blood, a mix he never thought he would see. What was this? A bad dream? No he was alive, he could feel the flames licking at his tired body, and the blood running down a gash on his head. He couldn't feel his legs though, perhaps they were gone. That would explain a few things. Where was he again?

"John!"

John...was that his name? What a plain name. Who wants to go out with a name like John?

"John!"

Couldn't he have had a cooler name? What was a cool name?

"John, please!"

Was please part of his name as well. Damn, he really did have the lamest name. Maybe he deserved to die. Then again, he had done plenty of things he deserved to die for.

Wait, what had he even done? He did a number of things that could cause harm to him. But what the hell could he have done to throw the world into panic.

"john..."

Where was he?

"John."

What happened?

"John!"

Where did everyone go?

"JOHN!"

He gasped. Golden eyes flying open to look at the grey sky above him. There was no fire, no screams, no blood. 

And he was alive.

But where was he? 

Confused, the boy looked around him. He was lying in a pile of rubble, his school uniform tattered and laying a few feet away from him. Wait a minute, was he naked? Quickly he went to cover himself only to find he did in fact have clothes on. "The hell is this?" He mumbled, before flinching at his own voice. It was scratchy, as if he'd been screaming. But that wasn't to worry about, right now he was worried about what he was wearing. He wore a black cloak that was gently swaying in the wide behind him. Across his torso was a long sleeved black shirt which had a golden design running through it. Around his waist was a golden belt which was securing his black pants as well as what looked like the sheath for a sword. But he had no sword. And he didn't know how to use one in the first place, so why was he dressed like this?

"Hmm, I'm going insane." He concluded. That was the only explanation for this. What else could explain him standing in front of the ruins of his school, dressed like a video game character, and with no memory of what was happening? "Or I'm dead." That could work as well. But things just weren't lining up. If he was dead, he wouldn't be able to feel right? But he could very clearly feel the headache that was forming in the back of his head. And if he was insane, then he wouldn't be able to think this clearly. "Ugh, this doesn't make sense." He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to figure out how to deal with this. If one thing was for certain, he didn't like being alone. So he cupped his hands around his mouth and began to shout. "Hello!" An echo caused him to wince. "Helloooo!" He tried again. A frown settled on his face, he couldn't be alone. He just couldn't.

He couldn't recall what he'd been doing before this. The state of the school could imply that he had a fight. But his fight with the royals had ended weeks ago.

This was starting to scare him.

Suddenly, he heard someone call out for him. 

"John!"

His mind was filled with fire, with pain filled expressions, and scars of mistakes that had been made.

"S-sera?" There was no way Seraphina was calling for him. She hated him, she had slapped him and screamed at him. There was no way she was calling out to him now, after everything that happened. But there she was, slowly entering his vision. Her blue eyes were wide in fear, but also, in relief. John frowned, he really needed things explained, and quickly before he had a panic attack. Seraphina then ran toward him, a part of him expected her to fling him into a hug, to hold him tight and tell him everything was alright. But she stopped right in front of him, just staring. Seraphina had changed as well. Her hair extensions were gone, leaving her short hair to blow casually behind her. A purple and green top stretched across her torso, leaving one shoulder open, like she always had. And her pants were purple as well, a belt similar to Johns falling across her waist and down toward her knee. But whereas he had a place for a sword, he found she had a sort of case wrapped around her, one that would fit arrows, but she had no bow. 

"S-sera, do you know what's going on?" But the purple haired girl shook her head before grabbing his wrist in a firm grasp. "We need to get to the others. Something bigger than any of us is going on." John huffed, "no shit our school is destroyed." Seraphina threw him a glare but pulled in behind her anyway. "What's the last thing you remember John?" The boy pursed his lips trying to regain some kind of memory. "I don't exactly know. I remember beating the royals, Remi started the safe house, that's about it." Sera made a disapproving noise before they started over a hill of sorts made from debris. "So about the same as the rest of us." John arched an eyebrow, "who's the rest of us?" 

"Arlo, Remi, Blyke, and Isen." 

"That's a small number."

He felt Seraphina tense, and a cold feeling of dread washed over him. "What about Elaine...or Zeke. Or your friend Evie?" He didn't know why he mentioned those people, they were just the first that came to mind. "They're dead." Sera flatly stated. John's eyes widened, "dead...how?" But Seraphina shook her head. "We found most of the bodies buried in the rubble. Elaine, Zeke, Holden, Cecile, Evie, Roland...even some teachers, Keene and Doc." John stiffened, all those people...were dead? He found himself gritting his teeth. Who had done this? He swore he find them, and make them pay. "I know you're confused John. So are we. But we need to find any one else who's still alive before we begin trying to figure things out." That much was true. In a situation like this, the more people they had, the better. When they finally made it out from the debris John gasped. It wasn't just their school that was in rubble.

The entirety of Wellston had been destroyed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be really confusing and kind of all over the place at first. But I promise it will get better and things will become clearer. Anyway, hope you stick around for this weird thing I came up with. I have big plans for this, just hope I can execute them properly.


	2. Group up-Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meets up and tries to figure out what has happened to their world. One of them makes a very outlandish theory, but at this point, it could be true.

Wellston...was destroyed.

John sputtered, unable to comprehend how the once beautiful city had been reduced to nothing but pieces. "Come on." Seraphina tugged on his arm once more leading him down into the rubble. He looked around, it was impossible to identify anything out here. Everything was of a gray colour and had lost its shape, causing it to be unrecognizable. And when Sera pulled him through the shattered gates of his former school, he couldn't ignore the pull on his heart. Still the trudged on, Sera leading John through whatever this mess was, a part of him wished it would stay this way. He wished that the events from before wouldn't have taken place, and that they could just be friends again. Deep down he knew that it could never happen. What was done was done.

A sigh escaped his lips, and now they had to deal with this. 

"Were almost there." Sera mentioned and somewhere in the distance, John could see a bit of smoke, indicating there was a fire. Thankfully it didn't seem hazardous, it was likely a camp of sorts. Or at least that's what John hoped it was. It was kind of funny. Him following Seraphina so willingly, toward people he had little to know care for. But if that's all that was left, then he couldn't really complain.

"Sera!" Someone called and Seraphina released his arm, making him a tad bit cold. Sera rushed forward though and slammed against the pinkette in a tight hug. "We started to get worried, you were gone for so long." Remi had a fearful look in her eyes as her gaze traveled from Seraphina, to John. She cleared her throat before approaching the boy and stood in front of him. "I'm glad you're okay." She smiled at him. How this girl had the will to even look at him was shocking to John, but he said nothing, and just nodded. 

Remi had a pink and white attire on. It was a sort of combat dress, you could say. The straps wrapped around her neck and clung tightly to her body before stopping just above her knee. She was dressed the most mobile it seemed. Her hair was pulled out of it's usual style and put into a similar pony tail to the one she wore when she had fought with John. However, unlike Sera and John, Remi's hip held a sword. A rapier stuck out of it's sheath that hung on the back of Remi's hip. "You...have a sword." John commented causing Remi to chuckle. "Most of us do. Yours is over here, come on." Remi beckoned him over with a hand toward where they were apparently staying. "I have to say Seraphina-" Remi began. "When I saw that you left without your bow I was incredibly worried." She continued as she grabbed a purple bow from where it leaned against a piece of rubble. "Thanks." Seraphina muttered, taking the bow gingerly from the other. "Don't you need arrows for that?" John pointed out. Sera hummed, slinging the bow over one of her shoulders before she left John and Remi's side. John huffed at that, but he remained silent. 

"So Remi...do you perhaps-"

"Know what's going on? No, I'm sorry." Remi cut him off before he could even finish his question. She sighed, her gaze cast to the ground. "We're in the same boat as you. We woke up in a pile of rubble. Our school and our home destroyed. None of us know what's going on. Everything is broken, our friends are dead." Despite the topic, Remi chuckled. "And we have swords for pete's sake." She sighed, waving him over to continue in the direction Sera had gone. "Blyke, Isen, and I all woke up next to each other. At first, Isen flipped out and thought that we were dead, and I think Blyke was in shock. So was I though, to be fair." John hummed, nodding his head absentmindedly. "I don't blame you guys, I thought I had lost my mind." Remi laughed quietly. "Sure seems like it huh?" John nodded as they rounded another piece of debris and finally came upon the fire. 

"Ah! There you guys are!" Isen scoffed. "Took your time didn't you?" He continued with a pout. Blyke gently nudged him with his arm though causing the other to roll his eyes. "Glad to see your okay John." Blyke mumbled, he didn't sound that glad, but whatever made him happy. "Blyke can you grab John's sword?" Remi asked and the red head nodded. 

' _I have a sword...I'm dressed like an assassin...and wellston is destroyed. What kind of movie have I been put into?_ ' 

John allowed his eyes to roam over the group. Isen was sat by the fire with a permanent frown on his face. He had a brown and orange outfit on with the hood pulled over his orange and black hair, and John could see two daggers sitting on the ground next to him. As Blyke John saw that he wore a similar attire to Isen except with a red and black colour scheme. And instead of daggers, Blyke had two gun holsters on his sides. But John was more focused on what Blyke was holding. "Um, what the hell is that?" John disappointingly pointed at the _block_ in Blyke's hand. It looked like the hilt of a sword...but where was the sword? Byke nervously chuckled placing the piece in john's hand and then swiftly backing away. "I don't know it's not mine." He stuttered before going back to his previous spot. John growled staring down at the hunk of junk in his hand before he reluctantly shoved in into the sheath on his hip. 

"And what would your weapon be, hmm, a shield?" John asked as he _finally_ addressed Arlo being there. The blonde was leaned against a rock, clearly done with this situation. He wore a white cloak similar to Johns that he a golden and blue design going through it. His shirt came up his neck slightly and was long sleeved as well, the same golden design on the shirt that had been on the cloak. And sat next to him was a large white shield, the rim of it coloured a baby blue. Arlo grunted before kicking his foot out, knocking the side of the shield, which caused it to quickly change into a double edge long sword, the same colour scheme as the shield.

"Flashy." John commented before he crossed his arms. "And I have a brick...lucky me." A small snort was heard, but he paid it no mind. "Why do we have swords anyway? We have abilities, swords sort of become useless because of that." John asked. "John." The boy hummed looking over at Sera. "Try to activate your ability?" The fact that it was Sera who said those words make a small chill go through him, because he had spent so long trying to keep it hidden from her, and yet when he did as she said. He found that he _couldn't_ activate his ability. "What the hell?" He asked, slight panic flooding into his voice. "John, try to remain calm. None of us can use our abilities." Remi reassured him. "That was one of the first things we planned to go over once we got you here." Blyke added. He then passed a look to Isen who nodded before he stood. 

"I believe we have been sent into a different reality."

"What?" john growled, this was no time for Isen to be making jokes.

"John, let him finish." Sera asked and John forced himself to shut his mouth. Isen sighed before continuing. "Or rather, we're some point in the future. I don't exactly know, I just know this has to be some jacked on time travel shit." Isen crossed his arms before he began to pace. "The last thing most of us remember is opening the safe house. But none of us remember going to sleep, or passing out in any kind of way. We all just kind of...woke up." Byke nodded before he spoke. "Right, and none of us can use our abilities, we have swords, and specifically, the six of us are alive." That last one was a bit bitter, but how could it not be. "So are you proposing that we're some kind of chosen group? If so, what for!" John demanded. "We don't know!" Isen flinched. "None of us even know how to use a sword!" John groaned as he slammed his hands over his eyes. "When this type of shit happens in a movie or something, the main characters usually have some kind of guide that tells them what they're supposed to do." 

"Well news flash John-this isn't a movie. This is real life." John snapped his head toward Arlo before angrily stomping over to the blonde. "You think I don't know that?!"

"You're acting like it."

"Guys stop!" Remi shouted. "Look, we're all in this together. None of us know what's going on, and it's likely that we aren't getting an explanation any time soon. So let's try not to fight, and maybe try to find some other people." The pinkette stopped talking as everyone looked at her. "Oh yay an adventure with you all." John spat before he glared at Isen. "If this is some alternate reality like you said, then we certainly got dealt the short end of the stick." 

No one could argue with that. They really were in the worst position after all.

"Welp come on, better get to walking then. Since that's ALL we'll be doing."


	3. Fight-Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one actually knows how to use the weapons they've been given...well no better time than the present to learn right?

The group was silent as they traveled.

They didn't know why exactly they had weapons, but it couldn't be good, whatever it may be. 

There was a constant crunch underneath their boots. A constant reminder of what their world had turned into. They still didn't know how it had gotten like this, but that's what they were looking for right? An answer to this madness happening around them. The silence was nearly killing them. Wellston had always had a constant buzz to it, as people were always doing something regardless of what hour of the day it was. But now it was dead silent and that was incredibly unsettling for the teenagers. Blyke and Remi were constantly looking back and forth, keeping their eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. Arlo merely walked with his arms crossed, he didn't know how to handle this either, so he just remained silent. Isen's inner journalist was showing, as he kept perking up at anything that wasn't rubble and was quietly mumbling to himself every so often. And John and Sera were quiet. They walked side by side, but no conversation passed between them. John wanted to, he wanted to throw out some goofy joke that would get Sera to smile despite the serious situation they were in. But he knew if he did that now, he'd just add to the amount of tension between them. So he sighed, and kept to himself.

Until they came upon a...creature. 

They had abruptly stopped, Isen slamming into Blyke's back with a grunt. "Hey man, why'd we stop?" He grumbled before looking ahead of the group. A little white creature with large floppy ears and beady black eyes stared back at them. It looked like a kitten, except for its mega sized ears, and one of them might have called it cute if it weren't for the situation they were in. "That's...unsettling." John commented. He frowned, and made way to go around it when it suddenly hissed at him. He didn't know why that made him flinch, but he back into Sera and quietly apologized. "Dudes, it's just a cat. It's gonna hiss." Blyke rolled his eyes before he went to walk past it. Even though he thought that, he couldn't help the nerves that shot through him as the animals large eyes stared practically into his soul as he passed. 

"See. Just a-"

The creature hissed before a cracking sound filled the air. The six watched in horror as it's bones shifted until it was the size of Blyke plus some. Blyke's golden eyes widened as he backed away fearfully. "Uh...n-nice kitty." The growl that the creature released certainly wasn't that of a kitties and Blyke took off running with a scream. "Blyke!" Remi and Isen were quick to follow after him. Arlo and Sera following after an uncomfortable moment passed, and John reluctantly tagged along. 

"What the hell is that thing?" Remi asked as they ran. "I don't know! It just sort of changed, right in front of us, and now it's trying to eat Blyke!" Isen answered. "It's trying to what?!" Blyke shouted as he tried to lose the thing. Ahead of him he spotted a large pile of debris, a big enough hole for him to hide in hopefully. So he sped up just a bit before diving under the rubble with a subtle groan. 

The creature hissed and scratched at Blyke, trying desperately to reach the boy. And Blyke backed as far as he could into the hole, his legs curled up toward his body in an attempt to keep all of his limbs. 

While that was happening, Remi and Isen came up behind the creature. “We have to help blyke!” Remi announced drawing her sword quickly. “Do you even know how to use that thing?” Isen cried out reluctantly pulling out his own daggers. “Cause I’ll be honest, I have no clue how to use these.” Remi huffed looking around for some kind of clue. 

They had weapons instead of abilities. That was the only difference here. She took a deep breath trying to steady herself and the sword in her grasp. She gripped the sword tighter in her hand before she yelled out and charged at the being. 

“What are you doing?!”

Remi ignored her friend as she brought the sword down to the creatures back. It scored a thin slice down its back, eliciting a horrid screeching noise from said creature. “Remi!” Blyke shouted in shock. The pinkette stared at the being with wide eyes, the reality of what she’d just done almost crushing her.

”um...sorry.” The creature turned, its claws ready to impale her and she braced herself for the blow. But the loud clang of metal rang throughout her ears instead. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find Arlo standing over her with his shield blocking the attack. 

“You idiot. You can’t just rush in to everything!” Remi scoffed looking down at the ground. “You can scold me later, for now we need to take care of this thing.” Arlo nodded in agreement as he shoved the creature away from them and his shield changed into a sword. 

“Finally using some sense for once, pinky?” Remi rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless as she readied her sword once more. “Had a change of heart, Ass-lo.” Arlo inwardly groaned at the nickname but remained focused as the creature charged at them again. “Be on guard Remi.” Arlo warned as he brought his sword back. Remi nodded taking a step back as Arlo swung, his sword connecting with the neck of the creature.

It wailed out before them and crashed to the ground in front of Remi. Before it could even lift a claw toward the girl though, Remi plunged the sword through its skull wincing at the sickening sound that it released. 

Remi let out a sigh of relief before she pulled her sword away, a thin trail of blood following after it. “You alright Remi?” Sera asked as she approached the scene. Remi nodded before she turned to the blonde. “Arlo?” Said boy gave her a thumbs up as Isen rushed passed the group toward the redhead. 

“Blyke!” 

Blyke huffed as he pulled himself out of the rubble and as Isen flung himself at the other. “You alright?” Isen asked beginning to search the other for any injuries. “Isen, I’m fine.” Blyke said with a small chuckle. Isen huffed, pushing his friend away slightly but with a smile. 

“Well now that that is over, that was badass!” Isen shouted reurning to Remi and Arlo. “Like, you guys fought with swords! And you actually took that thing down.” Isen said trying to demonstrate the battle with his hands, and getting a chuckle out of everyone. 

“Yeah, it was pretty cool.” Remi beamed. “Don’t flatter yourself pinky, you almost got skewered.” Remi glared at Arlo who only flashed her a cheeky smile. It was quick to disappear though as John there’s his view. “Did you enjoy the show? You sure didn’t do anything to help.” John rolled his eyes. 

“Neither did Sera.” John pointed out, receiving a glare from the purple haired girl. “What do you expect me to do without arrows.” Sera asked pointing toward her empty holder. “Right.” John nodded. 

“Anyways, point is, you guys took that thing down. Meaning we have an actual chance out here.” Isen continues. “Yeah, how did you guys do that anyway?” Blyke asked. Remi and Arlo shared a glance before they both shrugged. “I don’t know. I didn’t want Remi to become a kebab I guess.” 

John frowned watching the others laugh around him. He didn’t know how they were laughing in a situation like this. But what did it matter, the only thing they could do for now was trek on, and that’s what they did.


	4. Search-Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has no idea what they're supposed to be doing out here. So they continue to be on the lookout for any kind of clues.

Remi had been skipping almost the whole time since they defeated that cat thing. Whether it was because he adrenaline was still going, or because she felt proud of herself, she didn't know. But it got a chuckle out of Blyke and Isen, and an eye roll from Arlo. The blonde had been slightly on guard as well, since he didn't know what else could be lurking out here that they were unaware of. "So what do you think that thing was?" Blyke asked. "Well, it was definitely something that is exclusively from this reality." Isen mumbled causing John to groan. "Again with this different reality thing?" Isen huffed before he looked at the boy. "You got a better explanation?" Blyke asked with a growl. John shrugged, "no. But being teleported to a different universe seems far fetched don't ya think?" However, Sera hummed next to him. "John look around you. You think anything is far fetched at this point?"

She had a point.

"This is really making me hate the colour gray." Remi commented. "Well it could be worse." Arlo sighed. John frowned, 'yeah, like red with fire and blood.' He shook those thoughts from his head before. He was about to ask the others if they had seen a similar thing, but if anything, they'd just call him crazy if he said he saw fire and blood raining from above before Sera had come to wake him up. So he kept his mouth shut for now. "You know what I just realized. Food, we're gonna need food." Isen pointed out. "Hmm, and water as well." Arlo added. Sera glanced at the two, "should we split up." But her suggestion was quickly turned down by Isen. "You know how many people die from splitting up! We're better off sticking as a group." Blyke nodded in agreement, "safety in numbers ya know." 

A silent agreement fell upon the group as they continued to walk. "Okay, but Isen's right. We're gonna need to find food. I'd rather find some before we start to get hungry and then it's a quest to avoid starving to death." Seraphina said. "Then let's make that our main goal. Look for some food." Remi hummed. 

But it seemed that everywhere they looked, they could only find rubble. Left over remains of a town that was once beautiful. It hurt, to see their home like this. To know that there homes, friends, and families were likely gone. Seraphina felt numb at that thought. She wasn't the closest with her family, but she still missed them. She longed to find someone else out here, maybe her sister. Just someone who could let her know that things would be okay. John worried for his father. His father might not be in Wellston, but who's to say that the rest of the world isn't like this? Remi worried for her mother. Her mother had already been alone most of the time, due to her fathers constant absence, along with her brother's death and herself being at school. Was she okay? Or was she stuck somewhere out there with no one to help her?

Arlo didn't want to think about such things. They wouldn't share the same courtesy for him. If anything, the people he would be concerned about were either already with him, or dead. Remi was skipping next to him, the others following close behind, Holden had been found under too much rubble for him to move, and Rei had been dead before this had even started. So the only people he had left to worry about were here where he could protect them.

A clang of metal alerted them, shaking them from their thoughts. 

"What was that?" Blyke asked. Remi and Arlo were quick to draw their swords once more and Blyke and Isen joined in grabbing their own weapons. John didn't know what he was supposed to do with a block so he simply stepped aside. As for Sera, she still had no arrows she followed after the boy. Something white and fuzzy scurried past them and Remi increased her grip on the sword when a little white rabbit jumped out in front of them. The stood tense, unsure if this was actually a rabbit, or if it would morph into something horrid any second now. The rabbit just sat there though, tilted its head slightly. "I think this ones good." John muttered, but the others still remained tense. "If you're so sure then how about you check?" Arlo suggested with a growl. John glared at the blonde but stepped forward nonetheless. 

Slowly, he extended a hand out toward the rabbit but before he could even touch it, it flinched before jumping away back through the rubble. "Huh...guess it was innocent after all." Seraphina sighed. They all let out a collective sigh of relief before John stood up straight. "Well, good news." They hummed looking at the boy in curiosity. "I think our little friend just found us some food." John said. With his thumb, he gestured toward a house that still seemed semi intact. Remi frowned at John's implication. "We can't go in there. Are you suggesting we steal?" John shrugged as he kicked at a piece of rubble, "you got a better idea?" 

Remi's fist clenched at her side but Arlo's touch on her shoulder drew her attention. "There's nothing else we can do pinky. Let's just do so quickly." She frowned, but the pinkette eventually sighed and reluctantly nodded. Blyke and Isen shared a concerned stare before the followed after the two toward the house. "Let's just try to get simple things. I doubt we'll be able to find a microwave or something out here." Seraphina stated. "So no ramen?" John lightly joked, but it went unnoticed as the entered the house. "It's not even locked." Isen frowned. "I don't know if that's a good sign, or a bad sign." Blyke sighed. 

John looked around before pulling open a cabinet. "Where are we supposed to put this stuff anyway?" Seraphina hummed, "I've got a bag. I guess it's to make up for my lack of arrows." Arlo nodded, "we'll have to find bags as well." Blyke chuckled as he held a box of macaroni in his hand. "You think we could find a store in this mess?" The redhead passed the box to Isen. Dry pasta was better than nothing. "Doesn't hurt to look." The other mentioned. 

Remi busied her self grabbing water bottles. They had to have plenty of that. Arlo had managed to find a couple cans of chili, and despite the complaints he received about where they were supposed to cook it, he tossed it into the bag anyway. Blyke and Isen stacked up on pasta, and a few apples that looked decent. Seraphina looked to the bag that still had barely anything in it. "This won't last us." She commented. "No, but it's a start." John sighed as he dumped a bunch of chips into the bag. "Let's hope those aren't stale." He grimaced at the thought. Eventually, they had gone through the whole place and Sera hoisted the bag onto her back. 

"Need any-"

"No."

Sera had stopped John before he even got to ask. The boy sighed, arms falling next to him as they left the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know how to freaking end these, so I apologize for the shoddy chapter endings.


End file.
